


【90】你這比月經還準

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【90】你這比月經還準

你這比月經還準

#暴躁萌(?)A滾X溫柔寵鼠O圓  
#運沇 ABO車 慎入!  
#獻祭2500粉 剛好很想開車 猛然回頭發現自己沒寫過純90ABO短篇 

 

「呀!韓相爀你玩夠了沒，到底有沒有搞清楚我是你哥!」

當韓相爀被鄭澤運狠狠甩開跌坐到沙發上眨著眼一臉不曉得發生了什麼事情時，嚇到的卻是路過要回房的金元植，護弟心切的金元植顧不了鄭澤運那不受控制瘋狂散發施壓的強烈信息素兩三步竄到韓相爀面前打圓場:「澤…澤運哥不要生氣，爀兒不就是和你玩嘛……」

被鄭澤運冰冷的眼神緊盯著金元植瘋狂的冒著冷汗，看鄭澤運全身衣服皺巴巴的就知道韓相爀這皮孩子又鬧的過分了，偏偏碰上鄭澤運易感期，脾氣像是個充飽氣的氣球，結果給人輕輕一戳就搞了個大爆炸。

「哼!」

金元植雖然也是個ALPHA但每次碰上鄭澤運發火時都還是被對方信息素嚇得一顫一顫的，這時後他就特別羨慕神經大條的韓相爀，雖然BETA對信息素沒有那麼敏感，但李弘彬也是BETA那鼻子可比自己還要精。

韓相爀就不一樣了，對信息素不敏感所以認哪個ALPHA想用信息素壓制他，他不只無所謂還壓根不曉得，甚至遇上車學沇發情期他們被OMEGA的信息素薰的痛苦不堪時照樣能怡然自得的去給車學沇送飯。

或是像現在，韓相爀明顯知道鄭澤運是生氣了，可不會像金元植一樣因為那嚇人強勢的信息素感到任何不適，他只是有些無辜的眨了眨眼看著平時隨便讓他扔的鄭澤運，最後鄭澤運哼了一聲掉頭走回房間碰的摔上門。

鄭澤運離開後擋在他身前的金元植冒似瞬間腳軟的癱坐到沙發上，韓相爀又有些奇怪的看看身邊的金元植，對方在發現他的視線後抹了一把額頭上的冷汗坐起身:「你怎麼又去惹澤運哥?」

「我只是跟他玩。」韓相爀一臉無辜的聳了下肩膀，金元植無奈的嘆了口氣。

「不是說他最近易感期好像要來了嘛，脾氣暴躁的很，哪天我們都不在他真跟你打你看你怎麼辦。」金元植說著故意去弄了弄韓相爀的臉，結果只見韓相爀皺了皺眉認真思考了下回到:「打回去?」

這熊孩子。

感受到金元植內心的白眼韓相爀連忙笑了兩聲拍拍金元植的背:「唉呦RAVI哥你知道我開玩笑的嘛。」

金元植又深深嘆了口氣，看也沒事了站起身來準備回房間去，結果走沒兩步就聽見不遠處傳來乒乒乓乓的聲響，仔細一尋不出意料是從鄭澤運房裡傳出來的，聲響大到本在房間打遊戲的李弘彬都開門探出頭來張望，似乎因為鄭澤運此刻一點也不收斂的信息素讓他不怎麼舒服，他看見站在客廳的金元植和沙發上的韓相爀皺了下眉頭問到:「他又怎麼了?」

「……剛剛爀兒鬧澤運哥他生氣了。」金元植搖搖頭一臉無奈，李弘彬帶上房門往客廳走來看著韓相爀，對方眨了眨眼回到:「我只是跟他玩。」

「算了吧彬，現在唸爀兒也沒用。」金元植拍了拍李弘彬說道，此時房間又傳出巨大的聲響，讓三個人宛如被雷聲嚇到一般顫了下，也不曉得鄭澤運是又破壞了什麼，齊齊看向鄭澤運房間的方向。

「那……我們現在怎麼辦?」此刻終於感受到一些自己惹事了的韓相爀反跪在沙發上抓著椅背看向兩個哥哥。

「還能怎麼辦?打電話叫學沇哥回來唄。」李弘彬聳了聳肩順帶翻了個白眼從口袋裡掏出手機。

※

於是還在公司排舞的車學沇就這麼突然接到弟弟們的緊急連絡電話。

「澤運?又來?」和伴舞姐姐們說了稍等，車學沇拿著電話走出練習室找了張椅子坐下，聽著電話裡李弘彬抱怨著鄭澤運是如何不控制的散發信息素，還有金元植在旁邊幫腔的讓他快點回去，不然鄭澤運要把房間都拆了。

「我怎麼記得他易感期才過沒多久。」車學沇有些懊惱的揉揉太陽穴，ALPHA的易感期和OMEGA的發情期一樣屬生理自然現象，車學沇當然不是嫌鄭澤運麻煩，只是這頻率太高了一點，照裡來說ALPHA和OMEGA一樣基本上易感期時三到四個月來一次，一年頂多四次，可他映像中他上個月才幫鄭澤運處裡過易感期的問題。

『不是…哥你也知道澤運哥，之前不是一直看醫生嗎，好像壓力大什麼信息素錯亂的毛病……』

『可能是因為有年紀了。』金元植話說道一半旁邊不知死活的韓相爀便湊過來對話筒講了這麼一句，不出鎖然惹毛了另一頭的車學沇。

「呀!你們這是在說我老?」

『唉、N哥爀兒他開玩笑的啦，而且你老不是事實嗎?你不最近也老跑去看醫生，婦產科?更年期?』李弘彬隨即補了這麼一句。

「呀!李弘彬!」

『好了好了，你們兩真是，我來說我來說。』金元植趁著車學沇跟著鄭澤運一起炸毛之前把那兩小惡魔撥開:『哥你就快回來吧，澤運哥真的會把宿舍拆了的。』

「好好好，我知道了，你們幾個別再惹他知道嗎，他現在脾氣大著呢你們要是被打我可救不了你們。」深知易感期的鄭澤運有多不好惹的車學沇一邊起身準備去收拾東西回宿舍一邊警告幾隻小崽子。

回到練習室裡和幾位伴舞姊姊道歉說了有急事要回去處裡，姐姐們看車學沇剛出去接電話的樣子也猜到是幾個小崽的打來找他們媽麻的，笑了笑和車學沇說著沒關係讓他快去忙。

當車學沇終於回到宿舍沙發上三隻弟弟LINE齊齊看向開起的大門，車學沇從門後探出頭那剎幾乎是一起從沙發跳起來跑到玄關喊到:「N哥你太久了吧!」

「誰惹出的事情讓我回來收拾還嫌!」車學沇一邊關上門轉過身給三人各一個手刀，三個弟弟馬上摀著脖子退後，車學沇望了一圈客廳問到:「在煥不在?」

「KEN哥一回家就出門了，說是約了碩珍哥和燦多哥。」韓相爀說著還有些不是滋味，本來李在煥是說要和他打遊戲的，誰知道一回來看了下手機突然說他忘了自己約了朋友，一溜煙跑了個沒影，韓相爀無聊之下只好去逗沙發上癱著的鄭澤運。

「還好，不然在煥那爆脾氣可能會被澤運影響。」車學沇聽完點點頭又問到:「你們倆要不要出去晚點回來?」

車學沇此話是對著金元植和李弘彬兩人說的，金元植眨了下眼本來有點疑惑，不過車學沇還沒等他提問就一邊扯鬆脖子上的圍巾和外套拉鍊往室內走一邊回頭說道:「我和澤運等等八成要做，你們倆不出去嗎?」

「……出去，我們出去。」李弘彬嘴角抽蓄了一下，不明顯的紅了臉咳了一聲，他不知道為什麼車學沇每次說這種事情的時後從來不曉得什麼叫做害羞。

車學沇趕的只有他們兩人，金元植是ALPHA本來就容易受信息素影響，李弘彬雖然是BETA但敏感的很，有好也有壞，好的是他擅於察言觀色，壞的是比如……對、像現在這樣。

「相爀呢?」交代好了93兩隻車學沇轉身看向信息素對他不會有什麼影響的忙內，他轉頭望了下另外兩個哥哥，在收到金元植的瘋狂暗示後決定當一回好弟弟。

「我回房間玩遊戲。」說完又不了一句:「我會記得戴耳機的哥。」

「好好，你們東西拿一拿快出去啊。」

揮了揮手，車學沇拋開客廳裡幾個弟弟，把身上的背包外套扔回自己房間往鄭澤運房間走去，不意外的在門口就聽見裡面敲敲打打的聲響，嘆了口氣抬手敲了敲門，可能是裡面的人發出的巨大聲響掩蓋了他的敲門聲鄭澤運並沒有回應，無奈下車學沇只好直接打開門:「澤……」

鄭澤運一發現有人開門轉過頭剛想罵人就聞見熟悉的信息素味道，是自己的OMEGA於是罵人的話到嘴邊又收了回去盯著那站在門口的人，車學沇則是一開門看到亂七八糟的房間忍不住想到不曉得之後要花多少時間收拾。

回過神車學沇發覺他的ALPHA緊緊盯著他，笑了下帶上門往房裡走去一邊走一邊微微控制信息素的散發中和空氣裡瀰漫的ALPHA信息素:「我們澤運怎麼生氣啦?」

「你怎麼回來了?」噘了下嘴鄭澤運瞇著眼問到車學沇，他記得對方今天明明說了要排舞，半夜才回來也不稀奇。

「嗯……聽說我們澤運大人生氣了我當然得趕緊回來看看是不是?」車學沇說著走到鄭澤運面前手一台兩手便勾到鄭澤運脖子上歪了下頭笑著對他說道。

在鄭澤運發怒的時候也只有車學沇可以如此肆無忌憚了，ALPHA不會傷害自己的OMEGA算是本能了，所以即使現在鄭澤運暴躁的想摔了看的到的所有東西也不會對車學沇動手。

「嘖……又去告狀。」嘖了聲鄭澤運不用想也知道車學沇是被弟弟們喊回來的。

「拉比說你還在看醫生是不是?信息素失調?嗯?」車學沇說著戳了下鄭澤運柔軟的臉頰，本來心情就不好的ALPHA被這麼一弄更煩躁，可對方是自己的OMEGA又不能跟他動手，轉過頭瞪了車學沇一下不打招呼的一把抱起對方就扔到床上欺身壓上去，拉下車學沇領口把車學沇半翻身露出後頸就往對方的線體上咬下去。

「啊!」早知道鄭澤運心情不好、易感期時的ALPHA總是比平常粗魯，不過因為是特殊時期車學沇並不怪鄭澤運，就像自己發情期來的時後鄭澤運總對他特別溫柔，但雖然是做足了心裡準備，可這咬的還真有點疼:「你…輕點啊…嗚嗯。」

鄭澤運沒有說話只是又更用力咬了一口，在車學沇微微的呻吟聲下感受著OMEGA香甜的味道安撫著他的神經，讓本來一團亂想發洩的腦子得到舒緩，好一陣子他鬆口放開車學沇，把人翻正仰躺在床上臉埋到對方的頸間嗅著車學沇身上好聞的奶香氣帶著一點淡淡的百合香。

車學沇抬起手撫上鄭澤運後腦柔軟的髮絲一邊順著對方頭髮一邊低頭輕聲詢問:「你這又是易感期?」

「……嗯。」雖然很不想承認但鄭澤運只能老實回答，是的，他也不想易感期對ALPHA來說挺麻煩的，很多工作都會做不好，更何況他上個月才經歷過一次易感期，已經連三個月了。

「你這……簡直比月經還準。」顯然車學沇也是這麼想的，忍不住搖搖頭吐槽，理所當然惹鄭澤運不開心了，惹鄭大A不開心的下場便是褲子差點給人扯壞，好不容易從鄭澤運手裡奪回褲子車學沇安撫著對方說讓他自己脫。

鄭澤運不買帳只見鄭澤運一邊嘟囔抱怨著“你每次發情期還不是我從頭到尾伺候的了!”言意之下是我們彼此彼此，一邊把車學沇按回床上粗魯的扯掉對方下身的衣物，又順著對方纖細精瘦的腰肢推著那有一些厚度的衛衣往上，皮膚有些熱甚至比平時還要軟，鄭澤運埋下身聞了聞嗅到一絲沐浴劑的香味，伸手揉揉車學沇的頭髮，有點濕本還以為是對方跳舞跳到一半跑回來的，現在看來是洗過澡:「你洗了澡?」

「嗯…..嗚嗯，是啊，要回來哪還有時間等我洗澡?」車學沇說著勾起嘴角挑了下眉，即使是躺在他身下可點也看不出是弱勢的那一方。

鄭澤運只有一個感想，就是他的OMEGA真是太體貼了。

「要不要用點潤滑。」鄭澤運今天屬特殊狀況實在沒心情慢慢搞前夕，早在車學沇出現在這空間裡時他就有了反應，現在更是拉下自己褲頭就想直接進到他的OMEGA身體裡，可看車學沇對他如此體貼又不忍心弄疼他，在扳開車學沇大腿時詢問到對方。

卻沒想到車學沇有些不滿的抬腳踹了踹他胸口:「你這是在質疑我嗎?」

「怕你疼。」捉住車學沇的腳踝拉到肩上鄭澤運老實說到，車學沇嘬了下嘴伸手把鄭澤運的手拉往自己後方。

「你給我弄兩下就濕了。」車學沇說著就著一隻腳跨在鄭澤運肩上的姿勢往後一躺找了個舒服的姿勢，接著握住自己另一邊膝蓋按到胸前對鄭澤運抬了抬下巴。

鄭澤運瞇起眼彎腰一手順著車學沇的大腿滑下，熟練的來到對方身後的入口試探性的伸了兩指進去、抬眼車學沇輕皺了下眉嘴裡發出一聲急促的呻吟隨後看著他說道:「快啊，你不是等不及了。」

「……有時候我還是挺喜歡你發情的時後。」鄭澤運看著一臉坦然的車學沇忍不住感嘆發情時有些害羞又想要的樣子好像更可愛一點，手上的動作到是沒有停下來，如車學沇所說他真的沒弄幾下便感受到指尖一片濕滑，抽出手指、指尖帶著水光他抬起手還沒來得及調戲對方一兩句，就看見車學沇微微喘著氣表情居然有些得意，就連掛在他肩上的大腿往下滑到腰間的動作都如此風情。

「夠不夠濕?」車學沇像是想得到他的稱讚似的抬起腰、屈膝用腳踝蹭了蹭鄭澤運的腰側說道:「進來吧。」

不過鄭澤運還是沒用的順著自己身體想要的，握住那順從的腰肢一挺就把下身埋到對方身體裡，雖不比發情其實來的火熱，但OMEGA的蛹道依然濕軟的早就準備好接受他，鄭澤運挺進時車學沇悶坑了一聲雙手抓緊身下的床單側頭把臉埋到枕頭裡，不過很快適應體內的碩大，側過頭看向鄭澤運微微勾起嘴角:「我可以，你不用忍沒關係。」

他明顯感受得出鄭澤運再忍耐，除了對方細微的表情變化最明顯的就是空氣裡本來稍稍緩解的混亂ALPHA信息素又躁動起來，車學沇轉身仰躺著抬起手輕撫過鄭澤運的臉龐:「嗯?」

鄭澤運沒有回答他，如同鄭澤運一直以來的習慣、直接身體力行給了他答案，一瞬間欺身壓上他堵住他的嘴唇，ALPHA濃烈的信息素擴展開來讓他身體本能的發軟，唇齒交纏間流露著微弱的呻吟聲。車學沇抬起手摟住鄭澤運的頭顱順從的張開嘴讓眼前的ALPHA撤底侵略，鄭澤運得到車學沇允許他放縱的暗示更瘋狂的索取眼前人的一切。

分開唇、他起身伸手擠進車學沇腰肢和床第間的縫隙稍稍一用力把人的腰抬起一些往自己身上帶，車學沇配合著鄭澤運的動作躺下一雙長腿勾到鄭澤運腰上，在鄭澤運開始挺動時抓緊了身下的床單一邊微微擺動腰肢。

「嗯……哈嗯。」易感期的ALPHA動作總是比平時來得粗魯，可還不是車學沇不能接受的程度，雖本身不處在發情期但在情慾和信息素感染下身體也逐漸發熱，身下分泌越來越多的體液也是他動情的證據之一。

鄭澤運抽插的動作越來越快車學沇微張著嘴隨著撞擊的頻率發出陣陣悶坑，熾熱的碩大在體內不斷磨擦，抽出又頂到深處身體自然反應的收緊下腹，前面也早夾在兩人之間磨擦的濕淋淋。

「抱緊我。」突然鄭澤運插進他體內後彎下腰，一手拉起車學沇抓在床單上的手環到自己脖子上，車學沇用含著水氣的眼神望去，隨即笑著點了點頭雙手勾到對方脖子上緊緊摟住，身上的人一手拖起他的臀部開始更瘋狂的搗幹，弄得車學沇直喘氣大腿也跟著夾緊了鄭澤運精瘦的腰肢。

「啊啊…哈啊……嗚、啊嗯。」過多的快感刺激的車學沇眼眶裡的淚都落了下來小臉糾結在一起，側過頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭鄭澤運柔軟的耳垂:「澤運….啊，澤運。」

OMEGA的喊聲讓易感期的ALPHA更加激動，稍微分開一些兩人的距離側過頭就堵住車學沇的嘴唇把人壓回床上，身下的動作並沒有停下，甚至開始在柔軟的內壁裡變換角度找尋平時只有在OMEGA發情時會進入的生殖腔口。

車學沇似乎也是發現鄭澤運想進去，撇除發情期他很少讓鄭澤運進到生殖腔裡，主要是鄭澤運也不會主動要求，他們的職業年輕時有孩子的確不是太好的選擇，發情時必須進行的標記通常也會用避孕藥。

「嗚嗯…澤運啊…要進來嗎?」分開唇鄭澤運眨了眨眼動作緩了下來、車學沇整個人陷在柔軟的枕頭裡，略長的柔軟黑髮因為濕氣貼在那泛紅的蜜色臉頰上，帶著水光和紅潤用著微微嘶啞的蜜嗓輕聲的詢問他。

「可…我沒吃藥，學沇尼…有吃藥嗎?」俯下身鄭澤運一邊吻著車學沇鼻尖一邊詢問到，結果得到對方否定的答案，讓他有些失落。

「沒有。」車學沇輕輕搖了搖頭，看著身上人明顯有些為難的表情露出了一個寵溺的笑容，抬手按下鄭澤運的后頸舔吻著對方紅潤的薄唇:「進來吧。」

就著車學沇輕吻著他唇的動作鄭澤運眨了眨眼，眼裡帶著疑惑似乎在確定剛才聽到的話是否真的為肯定句，看出鄭澤運的顧慮車學沇吻著對方的嘴角，雙手捧起鄭澤運的臉頰輕聲又說了一次:「沒關係，進來吧。」

「可我怕你……」鄭澤運說著有些說不下去，他怕車學沇懷孕，更怕車學沇流產，是他們還小的時後，車學沇突然發情他們莫名其妙的做了，根本談不上什麼保護措施，事後兩人還有一點尷尬，壓根不去提此事。

他們沒想過那場意外如此可怕，不久車學沇開始持續性腹痛，一直瞞著直到差點疼暈過去被送到醫院才發現車學沇流產了，胎兒甚至還沒成形，手術房外的鄭澤運整個傻了，哭的不成樣子，在車學沇從手術室出來時看見鄭澤運那模樣真的不比自己好到哪裡去。

鄭澤運跌跌撞撞的走到車學沇旁邊捉住他的手，紅著眼眶低下頭緊緊的握住車學沇的手，嘴笨的他不知道能說什麼，只是吸了好幾次鼻子後說道:『我會負責的…學沇。』

而當時的車學沇答應了。

「澤運喜歡孩子嗎?」拇指輕輕撫摸著鄭澤運的臉頰，車學沇歪了下頭問到。

「……喜歡。」不曉得車學沇怎麼突然這麼問，可鄭澤運喜歡孩子一直都是很明顯的事情，當時害了車學沇又害了一個未成形的小生命才會讓他痛苦不已。

「我…和澤運的孩子……一定很可愛對吧?」

聽了車學沇的話鄭澤運睜大眼睛，還沒有下一個動作就看見車學沇又張開口。

「嗚……我們都三十代了，也差不多了吧?」說完甚至露出有些俏皮的表情問到鄭澤運:「你覺得呢澤運?」

回應他的是鄭澤運緊緊的擁抱，埋在他頸間的人用了的點了點頭，那瞬間空氣中ALPHA的信息素突然整個柔和了下來:「我要一個兒子一個女兒。」

「……好啊。」聽著那人因為埋住臉有些悶悶的聲音車學沇輕笑了下拍了拍鄭澤運的頭。

隨後、一切的聲音便掩蓋在了兩人的呻吟和肉體交纏的聲音之下。

※

『叮咚!』一聲提示音響起，門外坐著吃薯片的韓相爀放下手裡的零食點開聊天室，那是一個四人聊天群。

是的、撇除車學沇和鄭澤運的四人聊天群。

【爀啊?他們結束沒?】----李紅豆2:12PM

韓相爀看著聊天室的提問回頭感受了一下門內的氛圍回應。

【應該快好了。】----韓恐龍22:13PM

【澤運哥有沒有拆房間?沒發生什麼事吧?】----李紅豆22:15 PM

【沒有。】----韓恐龍22:15 PM

韓相爀首先一秒先回覆了前半個問題，對於後半個問題的答案著墨著該如何回答。

【那我們可以回去了嗎，外面好冷剛剛沒穿大衣出來。】----金Larva 22:18 PM

【但有件事情。】----韓恐龍22:20 PM

【什麼?】----金Larva22:20 PM

【什麼事?】----李紅豆22:20 PM

【我們……可能快有姪子姪女了。】----韓恐龍22:23 PM

【李紅豆傳送一張石化貼圖】22:23 PM

【?????】----金Larva 22:23 PM

(以上為歷史消息)

【你說什麼?????????????】----Jellyfish李在煥23:17 PM

【Jellyfish李在煥傳送一張大叫貼圖】----Jellyfish李在煥23:17 PM

【Jellyfish李在煥傳送一張疑惑貼圖】----Jellyfish李在煥23:17 PM

【Jellyfish李在煥傳送一張震驚貼圖】----Jellyfish李在煥23:17 PM

 

END


End file.
